Too young...?
by fuzzi-slippaz
Summary: Just read...not a parody or spoof...awesome fanfic!!! PLEASE READ!!! :P MUAHAHAHAHAHA!


Clare - Age: 18. Sisters with Aaryn. Hair: Long blonde with red streaks. Lipring, tongue ring, ear ring. Tattoo of cartoon wings in the center of her back. Likes heavy metal. Boyfriend: Trent. Favorite color: black. Likes: spiky things. Has interest in: scaring people.  
  
Aaryn - Age: 18. Sisters with Clare. Hair: Short blackish-brown. Eyebrow ring, lip ring, ear ring. Tattoo of fairy on her back by her shoulder. Likes punk rock/heavy metal. Boyfriend: Calvin (Cal). Favorite color: black. Likes: spiky jewelry/piercings. Has interest  in: scaring people.  
  
  
  
Aaryn POV:  
  
It felt...weird..just...sitting their..with the smell of french fries shoved up my nose...just...sitting...watching the people..order their meals. Oh yeah. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun.  
  
I turned and looked to my left. "AARYN! SOME ONE WANTS YOU!" I hear some one yell to me. I was confused. "What the...?" I muttered to myself. "I'm there..." I shouted back to them. I got up from my chair and took my headphones off. I ran towards the front and turned. I smiled.  
  
"This little lady here wanted to talk to you." said Garneld, the man who came in McDonalds about everyday around 9:30 AM. He was chewing on his toothpick.  
  
I looked around. "What little la- Clare!" I saw my sister."It's usually...1:30 'til you eat lunch!" I said to her. Some one in the background yelled. I turned around, but didn't see anyone. "I know," she said, "But I just got back from a bike ride to Strawn's and I smelled those french fries...didn't wanna waste my time there...thought i'd come and see you..." she smiled. "Sweet!" I said. I turned back and heard the yelling again. What the heck was it?  
  
"What the heck was that?" said Clare, as though reading my mind. "Dunno...what's your order?" I asked. "Ergh...expensive..,"she said, eyeballing the menu above my head,"...one medium fry..wait! No no no...one small fry with a DP..." she added, nodding. "Comin' right up.." I said, turning to the back and yelling to the crew. "ONE SMALL FRY WITH ONE MEDIUM DOCTOR PEP-" I stopped. I heard the yelling. This time it caught my eye.  
  
"Yo lady! Ya gonna take my order, or do i have to shove your butt up in yo' face one more time?" said the man in the window. Ohhhhhhhh nooooo, i thought. I had left my drive through window seat open.  
  
"Oh no! Be right back!" I said to Clare, showing her my pointer finger in signal of "one minute". "Yeah, sure." she replied.  
  
I ran back to my seat. "I am so sorry for the delay, sir. I had a urgent customer." The man rolled his eyes. "I'm really sorry." I said again. He glared at me. "Ever think of people having MEETINGS? Hurry up, or i'll change my mind!" he said. He sounded like he was from New York. Suddenly, a cough made me turn around.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, this young lady was helping me find my witness to this case." said Clare, acting like a police officer. I tried to hold  back a laugh. "Yeah. And who are you?" said the man. "Uh- I'm- err-" Clare stalled. "She's the police officer from outside, didn't you see her? She spilled some of our coffee on her suit  and had to get a change of clothes at the last minute.." I saved her. "Yeah. You got lucky this time, girl. Go 'rock on' or play with your guitars, after you give me my food, kapeesh?" he said. We both smiled and turned around. We made disgusted faces while we turned our backs and handed him his food.  
  
Clare POV:  
  
I still can't get over how funny it was with Aaryn today...I really need to go to music store today...hurry up, Trent...i thought to myself. Trent was going to take me and Aaryn to the local music store today. "Look. Staring. Stare back." said Aaryn, sipping her coke outside of the mall. We stared back at the two lady joggers who had just passed us.  
  
"Haha...I'm sorta getting used to that..." I stated. "Yeah, since I got this eyebrow ring, there's been double the staring...dangit, Trent, hurry up!" said Aaryn. We were both mad at my boyfriend, Trent. He's been a late person. Since he was born. How do I know, you ask? Well, don't ask.  
  
"Thank  the lord." cried Aaryn, as we both looked up and saw Trent pull up by the curb outside of St. Vincent Mall with his new green and black Jeep. I told him it made him look rough. He liked it.  
  
"Sorry, ladies." he said. Aaryn got in the back as I jumped in the front beside Trent. I kissed him on the cheek and settled myself while strapping myself down with the seatbelt. My eyes darted to my feet.  
  
I gasped. "TRENT ANDERSON! I CAN NOT BELEIVE YOU!" I said to Trent. I saw a Nine Inch Nails CD on the floor. I picked it up, shined it with my shirt, and put it down by the radio. "You really have to get in track with taking care of your things.." I stated. Aaryn gasped too. "Those things are sacred...it's RUINED..aren't they sacred, Clare?" she asked me. I laughed.  
  
"Yes...sacred..very..."I agreed. "Clare, I AM being careful. You just haven't seen how bumpy this Jeep can get..." Trent said. "Oh yeah?" I said. He turned to me and smiled. Suddenly I felt like my stomach had jumped into my throat. I screamed with enjoyment.  
  
Trent and his jeep were goin' fast.  
  
"WHOOOO HOO!" yelled Aaryn, throwing her arms in the air. I joined her. All the people in their cars were staring at Trent, so he just stared at them and shrugged like saying "What? Too fast?"Aaryn and I thought it was hilarious. We kept going as he pulled up to the music store. Aaryn put her hair in two low pigtails while she got out with her new combat boots.  
  
I was breathing so hard. I put my hair up in a ponytail and hugged Trent. "You rock, Trent." I said to him. He smiled and kissed me. "Well thanks! Like you just figured that out!" He laughed and ran inside. "THIS LADY HAS REJECTED ME!" he yelled inside. Aaryn and I started laughing and we collapsed to the ground. I was laughing so hard, I had to hang on to Aaryn's shoulders to walk. I was so embarrassed.  
  
I fiddled with my tongue ring with the top of my mouth. It was about to fall out. "Hold on...tongue ring...loosh..be wight back..." I said, sounding funny. "Aye aye, putty tat." Aaryn said back to me, smiling. I ran into the bathroom.  
  
I went to the mirror and opened my mouth and stuck my tongue out. Gleeehhhhhhh. I made these stupid noises while moving my tongue and trying to put the ring back in. I heard laughter outside. There, I thought. My ring was back in.  
  
I pushed open the door to see my sister with her boyfriend, Calvin, which she calls "Cal".  
  
She was talking to him, laughing. I saw Trent looking at the electric guitars. I ran over to him. He was plucking the guitar strings, then jumping back.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him. "Plucking…what do you think?" he answered. I smiled. "Let's go back home…things are too expensive..it sucks…" "I know. When we get back home, I have some news." He said. I smiled and kinda twitched one eyebrow. News? What news? I shrugged to myself, walking towards Calvin.  
  
Aaryn POV:  
  
I was so glad Calvin was here! Even though I wanted to leave…stupid guitars.. they suck! "Hey, sexy, get in my car and I'll drive you home.." said Calvin. I smiled and did my eyebrows up and down. "Oooooh, last time it was Sugar, now it's SEXY! I've moved up a grade!" I said back to Calvin. "Yes you have! Nest time it will be HORNY-PIE!" he said back. I laughed so hard. Clare was listening. She gasped.  
  
"Sob! Trent, you never call me sexy! Oh, you make me sob…!" She said, then smiled as she ran back to Trent. 'Sounded like she said she wanted to go home.  
  
She ran over towards me and Calvin. "Let's leave…" she said. "We were just about to…let's go, horny-PIE!" I said back to her, smiling. She giggled and laid her head on Trent's shoulder. "Dammit, I really wanted that sweet Soil CD…oh well…" said Clare. She sighed. "I'll buy it for you for your BIRTHDAY!" Trent said. He smiled real big and turned his head at Clare. Clare smiled and laughed and said "You say that like you haven't ALREADY gotten me a present, eh…?" Clare joked. Trent is a late birthday-buyer. He hasn't gotten her a present yet, he told me. Clare's birthday is in 2 DAYS. I mean it. Today's March 20th. Ugh…I hope he actually buys her the present…  
  
We walked outside and got in the Trent's Jeep again. It was cloudy outside, and looked like it was about to rain. When we got home, Clare and Trent looked and eachother, giggled, then ran upstairs. It was scary.  
  
"Salami…?" Calvin asked me, heading towards the kitchen. "Uh, yeah, sure.." I replied. Cal had this "thing" for salami. He couldn't get enough of it.  
  
When I was finished looking at Trent's Jeep, I walked back inside and heard rumbling. Thunder. Ugh, not today..PLEASE not today.  
  
I headed towards the kitchen, finding Calvin searching through our fridge. "Got any wheat thins…?" He asked. That's another thing he craved. "Yeah, second cabinet..no, over there.." He grabbed them and smiled, then turned and started making salami-and-wheat thin sandwiches. I know, I know..but you can never get enough of different guys.  
  
There was more thunder, so I went into the den and turned on the T.V. "Hey, Aaryn..?" Cal called. "Hold on, I'll be right there.." My voice trailed off. I was switching the channels and looking for the weather channel…cat food…Jacuzzi repair…Honda…god, where is that channel?…Burger King…weather channel! I watched as the forecast came on. I turned up the volume…  
  
"Today in Michigan will be a snowy day, 2 feet of snow up in this border…and see here, this white cloud…"  
  
Ugh, stupid weather man. GET TO SHREVEPORT, ALREADY.  
  
"Blah blah blah blah, blaaaah blah blah blah blah blah…"  
  
I hate Weather channels.  
  
"Blah blah blah blah and in Shreveport, we've got a degree of high 70's, whew, I'd love to live there..sun shining, beautiful day today..no thunderstorms in sight!…"  
  
Wha…?  
  
"Hold on Calvin, be right back…" I yelled. I opened the front door….Sun.  
  
Sun shining. No thunder!!! What was that I heard…? I ran upstairs.  
  
…Giggling?  
  
I walked down the hall and opened Clare's door.  
  
Clare's POV:  
  
God, Trent had such nice abs…he worked out too…and just…just to touch he skin…I mean, on his stomach…he was so hott :P 


End file.
